Tártaros
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Tártaros, uno de los gremios más temibles, con demonios. Zeref, el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Pero... ¿Que hacen jugando con un pequeño pelirrosa? ¿Porque algunos están felices con el pequeño? Porque ese pequeño es Natsu y antes de que pasara todo, convivio y jugó con todos ellos. Veamos que más cosas hicieron.
1. -Inicio-

_**Esta es una pequeña introducción de lo que se tratara este fic. Así que espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

El pequeño Natsu Dragneel despertó despues de tanto tiempo y antes de que se fuera con Igneel, convivió con su hermano, Zeref Dragneel.

Pero ¿Que pasaría si en realidad si fue Natsu quien le pidió inconscientemente a su querido hermano mayor hacer a los "demonios de Zeref" a la medida que el pequeño Natsu pedía?

Lamentablemente Zeref no le podía decir que no a ese pequeño niño. Así que todos los demonios, ya mostrados con anterioridad, convivieron y uno que otro jugó con el pequeño Natsu.

En estas historias se mostraran como es que Natsu fue pidiendo a los demonios y las historias de cada uno, antes de que el pequeño Natsu se fuera y a todos se les borraran la memoria de lo sucedido.

* * *

 _ **Y ahora a seguir leyendo.**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 23 de abril de 2016**_


	2. -Zeref-

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Realmente me impresiono que solamente subí una pequeña introducción y de inmediatamente comentaron y les gusto. Realmente fue sorprendente, este es un trabajo que lo tengo desde hace un año. Estuve trabajando duro en estos capítulos así que espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

¿Porque no había rayos y centellas en el castillo del mago más poderoso del mundo?

Porque por el momento ese no era el escenario perfecto, ya que todo eso había sido reemplazado por un día soleado, pájaros silbando y el mundo brillaba, literalmente.

Y es verdad, literalmente así estaba el mundo. Ya que el mago oscuro, el cual ahora no estaba con planes de conquistar el mundo, ahora estaba tan feliz que podía crear a un pony, o lo primero que se le vinera en mente, y subirse en el, otra vez, literalmente.

Y tanto era eso que ni siquiera la maldición de Ankhseram aparecía, ya que si se hacía presente, el pelinegro nunca lo perdonaría. Así que por el momento, aquella magia oscura no sería capaz de aparecer.

-A veces das un poco de miedo Zeref-nii

-Claro que no Natsu

Y la verdad, si daba un poco de miedo, ya que el pequeño estaba en los brazos del pelinegro, este intentaba salir de los brazos de su hermano, ya que no se podía soltar de ellos por el fuerte abrazo que había sido rodeado. Mientras que su hermano mayor, con cada movimiento que hiciera el menor, este lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Me vas ahogar Zeref-nii

El pequeño estaba a punto de ponerse morado, a punto, porque su hermano, despues de tanto tiempo, lo soltó y luego le revolvió su cabellera rosa.

-Lo siento Natsu, solamente estoy feliz

-¿Y porque estas feliz?

-Porque estas aquí Natsu, podremos jugar todos los días

Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos y le regreso el abrazo, una vez que se separo, su mirada viajo por el lugar. Arrugo un poco su nariz y sus mejillas las inflo un poco.

-Esto no se ve como la casa

-Es porque estamos en otra casa mientras arreglan la nuestra, nos quedaremos aquí por el momento

-¿Y nuestros padres?

-Se fueron a pasear por ahi y me dejaron a cargo de ti

Lamentablemente, no le podía decir la verdad a ese pequeño. El pequeño al escuchar solo alzo sus pequeños hombros y lo olvido por completo.

-Zeref-nii vamos a jugar

Porque nunca le diría que no a ese pequeño, le sonrió y tomo de su pequeña mano. La apretó, sintiendo como la calidez de ese pequeño era verdadera y como al fin tenía esa calidez.

Salieron de la habitación en la que estaban y empezaron a caminar por largos pasillos. El pequeño miraba embobado todo, en especial cierto lugar.

-El patio es enorme, mas grande que el que teníamos en casa, ¿Podre jugar ahi todo lo que quiera?

-Claro que si Natsu, todo ese patio es nuestro...

-¿Cuando quiera?

-Sí, cuando quieras...

El pequeño soltó un grito de alegría. El pelinegro iba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Tanto tiempo sin ese pequeño traería sus consecuencias, aunque bueno, serian consecuencias buenas.

-¿Porque ahora Zeref-nii está muy alto?

-Porque yo si he comido mis frutas y mis verduras

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque yo si se leer y escribir

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque yo no ando de flojo y me gusta hacer cosas

-¿Que tipo de cosas?

-Pues cosas

Y como todo niño pequeño, le gustaba hacer preguntas de todo tipo, cosa que nunca molesto a Zeref, le tenía toda la paciencia del mundo. Así que podría aguantar todo lo que fuera posible.

Así que aguanto más preguntas de su pequeño hermano hasta que llegaron a un lugar, justamente a lado de su propia habitación.

-Bien ya llegamos a tu propia habitación

-¿Tengo mi propia habitación?

-Sí, espero que te guste

El pelinegro abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro. El pequeño se asomo pero no entraba, su nariz la había vuelto a arrugar y sus mejillas las había vuelto a inflar, el mayor nunca se cansaría de ver esas "caras" de él.

-No tengas miedo Natsu, entra, esta es tu habitación

El pequeño lo volteo a ver, tomo de nuevo la mano de su hermano y abrió por completo la puerta, se veía algo oscuro, por lo que apretó más la mano del pelinegro.

El pelinegro volteo a verlo y sonrió, trono sus dedos y las cortinas se movieron permitiendo que la luz entrara al cuarto. El pelirrosa abrió sus ojos, su habitación era más grande y se encontraban todos los juguetes que el pudo imaginar.

-¿Todos estos juguetes son míos?

-Así es todos estos son solo para ti

-¡Vamos a jugar!

El pequeño se acerco corriendo y empezó a mover y a tirar todo. El otro no pudo ocultar su felicidad y entro de la misma manera. Tomo los juegues que le daba el menor y empezaba a jugar, siendo honestos, el extrañaba esos días divertidos.

Se la pasaron jugando y riendo, cuando tuvo hambre el mayor salió a preparar la comida mientras que el menor jugaba. Una vez que tenía una charola llena de comida, sabía que su pequeño hermano era un glotón, volvía al cuarto con una sonrisa. Vio que la puerta aun seguía abierta entro con cuidado y lo que vio lo aterro.

Su pequeño hermano estaba tirado en el piso, por un momento creyó que se trataba de un juego pero al ver la lenta respiración de su hermano se acerco rápidamente.

-¡Natsu! Respóndeme por favor…

El pequeño abrió sus ojos, se veían cansados pero aun así le mostro una débil risa.

-Zeref-nii, no sé porque pero duele, me duele algo

-Tranquilo Natsu, estarás bien si descansas más

El mayor le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y lo llevo hasta su cama, lo metió con cuidado y cuando estaba a punto de irse sintió como era detenido por una pequeña mano.

-No te vayas, quédate por favor…

-Nunca más me iré Natsu

Se sentó en la cama y sintió como el pequeño se movía hasta estar cerca de él. Utilizo las piernas de su hermano mayor y cerro sus ojos.

-Desearía que alguien me cuidara así no tendría que preocupar a Zeref-nii

Dio un último suspiro y se quedo dormido. Ante las palabras del pequeño, el mayor se había quedado pensativo. Hasta que algo se le ocurrió, si pudo traer a su hermano menor y era el mago oscuro más fuerte de todos entonces podría hacer algo.

-Creare a un demonio que lo cuide, su nombre será Mard Geer…

Mañana seria un nuevo día, probablemente tendría a ese demonio cuanto antes. Solo para que lo cuidara y el pudiera ayudar su pequeño hermano, de otra forma. Mientras tanto disfrutaría de ese pequeño momento con él.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer. Contestare los Reviews que me dejaron por el momento.**_

 _ **Funny Angy77: Yo tengo la idea desde hace un año pero como que no me gustaba las cosas que escribía así que me esperaba a mejor los capítulos. Sh! Nadie sabe.**_

 _ **miguel . puente de jesus: Muchas gracias, aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que te guste**_

 _ **myco: Muchas gracias, aquí esta, espero que te guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima (que espero que si sea muy próxima)**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 23 de abril de 2016**_


	3. -Mard Geer-

_**¡Al fin! ¡Despues de mucho tiempo!**_

 _ **He regresado con otro capítulo OwO**_

 _ **Perdón por tardar mucho pero la escuela XD ya lo tenía escrito pero por estudiar pues no tenía tiempo para subirlo pero ahora se me hizo y aquí está.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

¿Otra vez no hay rayos y centellas en el mundo? ¿Por qué demonios hay un arcoíris en el lugar más temible de todos? ¿Porque los pajaritos cantaban y el sol brillaba?

Ya saben cuál es la respuesta de estos momentos. El feliz hermano mayor que en estos momentos se encontraba en su laboratorio con muchas cosas a su lado.

-Bien, solo falta por escribir esta ultima oración y todo estará listo en el libro

Y al final de todo eso salió una pequeña explosión, el humo aparecio. Aunque no tardo mucho en desvanecerse gracias a cierto mago oscuro.

-Al fin lo he completado

Y despues de todo ese humo se pudo apreciar a este mismo cerca de una mesa. Donde en este estaba una persona de pie, cerca de dicha mesa y a su lado había un libro, se veía un poco desgastado, con unas cuantas letras moradas, con un titulo en el. Dio unas últimas revisiones a lo que tenia escrito y al final decidió hablar.

-Bien es hora de que al fin despiertes Mard Geer

Hablo. Y aquella persona abrió los ojos. Su cabello era negro al igual que sus profundos ojos. Iba vestido de una manera muy casual, aunque en palabras mejores, seria elegante. Al momento de ver a cierto mago, este solo hizo una reverencia.

-Es un gusto conocerlo Zeref-sama

Se dedico a observar el lugar donde estaban. Estaba seguro que era un laboratorio. Había muchas cosas a su alrededor. Había cosas que conocía y cosas que no.

-Lo siento por crearte rápido pero necesito que me ayudes con alguien, es muy importante que lo hagas

Su "amo" le hablo interrumpiendo su acción de observar. Este solamente dejo de observar y se dirigió a ver a su amo.

-Le ayudare en todos los problemas que tenga Zeref-sama

-Bien, tienes que seguirme

Hablo y volvió hacer una reverencia. Zeref sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia la gran puerta. El otro "chico" o "demonio con cuerpo de joven guapo y elegante" en seguida lo siguió.

Seguía observando "disimuladamente" por donde caminaban. Ahora se había dado cuenta que estaban en un lugar grande y algo tétrico, aunque en esos momentos no se veía así, por las cosas dichas desde el principio, pero al final en cuentas estaba limpio.

-No me ha dicho en que le voy ayudar Zeref-sama

Ambos detuvieron su andar. Su "amo" se mostraba nervioso pero al final en cuentas decidió hablar.

-Necesito que estés al cuidado de la salud y seguridad de mi hermano menor

-¿Algo malo le pasa a su joven hermano?

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé, solo ha pasado una vez pero me dijo que algo le dolía y de repente estaba demasiado débil

-Ya veo

-Si, así que mientras tú lo cuidas u observas todo lo que hace yo estaré averiguando que es lo que le pasa y que puedo hacer para curarlo

Bien, aquel demonio no era experto en eso. Pero que podría pasar mal, fue lo que se pregunto. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta grande. La abrieron y ahi vieron a un pequeño niño pelirrosa acostado en el piso mientras con sus manos movía sus juguetes.

Hacia graciosos movimientos, hacia su voz más gruesa o delgada, dependiendo de que era lo que estaba jugando.

-Ya vine Natsu

El pelinegro hablo y se acerco al pequeño. El niño lo vio, aventó los juguetes que estaban a su alrededor, se levanto rápidamente y corrió abrazarlo.

-Ya te estabas tardando en venir Zeref-nii todo por eso jugaras todo el día conmigo, jugaremos hasta dormir

Con un lindo puchero le reclamo a su hermano. Este se limito acariciar su cabello rosa y sonreír. Lo volvía a decir, nunca se iba a cansar de ver esos pucheros de aquel niño.

-Lo siento Natsu pero estoy haciendo muchas cosas, así que mientras no esté él te va a cuidar, su nombre es Mard Geer

Se hizo a un lado para que ambos se vieran y se conocieran. De nuevo hizo una pequeña reverencia frente al niño. Ese niño se veía travieso pero lindo, se veía como un pequeño diablillo en espera de sus muy diabólicas travesuras pero sobre todas esas cosas algo le decía que serian buenos compañeros.

Aunque algo le llamo la atención, ese niño se sentía como un humano, como un mago, exactamente igual que su "amo" pero algo mas era, algo mas fuerte provenía de ese pequeño, algo más fuerte y poderoso, sentía como ese pequeño estaba relacionado con el, en pocas palabras, sentía que ese niño era un demonio como él.

Pero prefirió alejar todos esos pensamientos, era imposible que ese niño fuera como él. Era imposible que eso pasara, ¿no?

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo Natsu-sama, Mard Geer estará a cargo de su salud y seguridad

El niño se mantuvo a espaldas del mayor, abrazando la pierna de su hermano. Vio como los ojos jade del pequeño lo recorrían, movía sus ojos de arriba-abajo. Vio como el pequeño volvía a inflar sus mejillas, tomo un poco de aire y al fin se decidió por hablar.

-No lo quiero

Y como si una flecha le hubiera atravesado a Mard Geer, este cayó de rodillas, nunca espero que el niño dijera eso. El hermano mayor miraba todo con algo de pena, veía como Mard Geer caía de una forma dramática mientras su pequeño hermano seguía hablando.

-¿Porque lo dices Natsu?

-Es feo y da miedo pero sobre todo está demasiado feo

Y otra flecha mas callo en el pobre de Mard Geer, este no soporto más y decidió hacerse bolita, el mayor solo suspiro resignado, sabía que algo como eso pasaría.

-Ma-Mard Geer es feo y da miedo... Mard Geer es feo y da miedo...

Mientras el seguía repitiendo las palabras dichas por el menor, tanto como Natsu y Zeref lo ignoraron y prefirieron hacerse a un lado y jugar juntos.

-Ya sé lo que quiero Zeref-nii

El, curioso por lo que quería su hermano, se agacho a su altura y empezó a revolver el cabello de su hermano.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

Con brillo en sus ojitos jade le respondió.

-Quiero algo como un lobo, león, tigre y gato amarillo, como algo combinado y que se llame Jackal

Con una sonrisa insegura, pensaba si podía realmente hacer lo que el pequeño quería. Quería dejar de cumplirle todos aquellos caprichos pero no podía negarse a su pequeño hermano.

-Tal vez...

-Nada de "tal vez" yo lo quiero

Volvió hacer un puchero junto con un berrinche. Este solo suspiro y le sonrió.

-Está bien, mañana lo tendrás

El pequeño sonrió, empezó a brincar y gritar por todo el lugar. En serio, algún día debería de aprender a decirle que no a ese pequeño pero sentía que si le decía que no se iba a poner a llorar algo que no quería. Iba a decirle algo más cuando vio como cayo, su pequeño cuerpo había caído como "peso muerto" al piso.

-¡Natsu!

El mayor fue a recogerlo, sentía como de nuevo su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, varias gotitas de sudor aparecieron en su rostro junto con un quejido. Estaba por tocar su frente hasta que la mano del otro pelinegro lo detuvo.

-Espere Zeref-sama

Aquel demonio aparecio, puso su mano enfrente del menor, algo de color morado aparecio, este solo atino por cerrar los ojos. Despues de unos minutos los abrió y quito con delicadeza su mano.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, este niño es igual un demonio, dentro de su cuerpo hay mucho Etherias, este niño una vez estuvo muerto y lo ha regresado a la vida, rompió toda ley de la vida

El hermano trago duro, abrazo con más fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano.

-La magia que esta guardando este niño es más grande de lo que espere, si esto es de lo que quiere investigar Zeref-sama entonces Mard Geer le ayudara a cuidar a su joven hermano

Este solo asintió, vio como al poco rato el pequeño abrió los ojos. Se veía algo cansado pero sin dudas no dejo de sonreír.

-Perdón, volví a caer

-No tienes porque pedir perdón, así son las cosas Natsu

El pequeño rio, se levanto rápidamente y siguió jugando, al poco rato el mayor se le unió. Todo era observado por el pelinegro, observo al menor y luego observo al hermano.

-Las cosas no serán tan felices Zeref-sama...

Susurro y siguió observando desde un punto, él sabía que algo más pasaría.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Es hora de contestar Reviews.**_

 _ **-Chapter 1:**_

 _ **AnikaSukino 5d: Si ouo se me ocurrió esta loca idea, muchas gracias**_

 _ **-Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Hisui-Hime: Muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Funny Angy77: Esta bien, adivina pero shh! 7u7r es sorpresa lo que escribo. Desde que supe que son hermanos nunca deje de imaginarlos a los dos hermanitos owo perdón por tardar pero aquí está el capitulo**_

 _ **AnikaSukino 5d: Es que iba a subir la "intro" y el capitulo pero comentaron antes XD [Así desearía que fuera la relación con mi hermano pero nos odiamos a muerte] ouo de alguna manera si me los imagino de niñeros XD gracias por la gran espera, espero que lo disfrutes**_

 _ **Miguel . puentedejesus: Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste**_

 _ **Myco: Lo sé me iba a tardar pero había decidido subir esos dos primeros para no dejarlos con la intriga 7u7r no creo y si agrego demonios pues solamente serian Deliora y así, los ya mencionados en el transcurso de la serie**_

 _ **Yuli-chan D. Monkey Dragneel: oww Muchas gracias. Lo siento, estoy tan acostumbrada a utilizar ese guion XD. Owo fue tu cumpleaños!? Muchas felicidades! [Mucho tiempo despues] nwn espero que te guste**_

 _ **QueenSara: Si owo yo no odio a Zeref, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y más cuando se supo que son hermanos, eso fue lo más hermoso que paso, no me podía quedar atrás. Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 4 de junio de 2016**_


	4. -Jackal-

_**¡Ahora si me tarde mucho tiempo!**_

 _ **Bueno, fue tiempo considerable. Pero la escuela no me dejaba escribir, la escuela es mala. Espero que les guste. Lo escribí un poco más largo para que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

-Te tengo una sorpresa Natsu

Ambos hermanos caminaban por los pasillos de aquel castillo, el pequeño aun sentía un poco de miedo así que aun seguía tomando la mano de su hermano mayor, mientras que este... Bueno, intentaba no sangrar de su nariz y gritar como una fangirl por la ternura de su hermano.

-Esto es miserable

Detrás de ellos caminaba un pelinegro, miraba con un poco de miedo a su amo. Como el mago oscuro más temible del mundo se comportara así, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera dominado por su tierno hermanito?

Aunque viendo por un lado, el pequeño era lindo pero aun así no olvidaría las primeras palabras de ese pequeño a su persona.

-¿Que es lo que tienes para mí?

-Lo veras muy pronto

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación que nunca había estado el pequeño. Apretó un poco más su pequeña mano con la de su hermano, este se limito a sonreír.

-Tranquilo, te gustara el regalo que te voy a mostrar

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y entraron. Cuando menos se espero el pequeño, cayó a sus espaldas al sentir como un gran peso chocaba contra él. Iba a gritar hasta que sintió como algo húmedo pasaba por su cara causándole cosquillas.

-¡Espera! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Puso sus pequeñas manitas en el atacante, sintió un gran hocico y algo muy peludo. Abrió sus ojos y vio una gran bestia amarilla de ojos rojos.

-¿Quién eres amigo?

Se dedico a tocarlo, era muy peludo y cuando menos se dio cuenta, se dedico abrazarlo.

-Eres muy suave

-Natsu, te presento a Jackal, Jackal este es Natsu

El pequeño al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, abrió más sus ojos de sorpresa. Empezaron a brillar sus pequeños ojos y soltó un pequeño grito de felicidad.

-¡Gracias Zeref-nii!

Este corrió a abrazarlo. ¿Cómo es que una criatura tan pequeña como su hermano era tan lindo y amable? No lo sabía, ese espíritu siempre lo había tenido su pequeño hermano.

-De nada, ahora ve a jugar con Jackal se que estarás muy ansioso

Este solo sonrió y volvió con aquel gran lobo amarillo. Vio como este se agacho un poco, el pequeño entendió el mensaje y subió al lomo del animal.

-Vamos Jackal, ¡A jugar!

Abrazo el cuello del animal y este salió corriendo en cuatro patas.

-¡Esto es divertido!

Fue un gran grito que se escucho por todo el castillo. El mayor solo sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Acaso se está divirtiendo, Zeref-sama?

El nombrado solo suspiro y mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, es muy reconfortante ver a mi pequeño hermano con una sonrisa, no quiero que su sonrisa se apague así que hare todo lo posible por ver esa sonrisa

-Ya veo, si me disculpa me retiro, debo observar a su joven hermano si hay algún problema no dude en llamar a Mard Geer y si hay algún problema con el joven amo, entonces no dudare en regresar

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió por donde había salido el pequeño y el lobo hace unos momentos. El mayor solo sonrió y suspiro.

-Natsu, debo ayudarte a ser feliz pero no sé como

Cerró sus ojos y pensó.

 **. . .**

En otro lado se podía observar como un gran lobo corría por todos los pasillos mientras que un pequeño pelirrosa gritaba de la emoción. Llegaron hasta un jardín trasero, estaba muy bien cuidado. El lobo paro y se inclino para que el pequeño pudiera bajar de su lomo.

-No había visto este lugar antes

Se quito sus sandalias y sintió lo fresco del pasto. Se sentía tan frio, tan fresco.

-¡Esto es genial!

Soltó un pequeño grito de satisfacción. Se acostó en el pasto, sus brazos los paso por detrás de su cabeza.

-Sin duda esto es genial pequeño mocoso

El pequeño se levanto un poco asustado, miro a todos lados pero no había nadie cerca. Su mirada se dirigió al gran lobo, se encontraba acostado mientras que su roja mirada no la separaba del pequeño.

-¿Puedes hablar?

-Por quien me tomas mocoso

Vio como el gran lobo había abierto su hocico y se escucharon las palabras. El pequeño se levanto con un grito de felicidad y se acerco al lobo.

-¡Esto es genial!, ¡Eres genial!

-¿Acaso no te asusto?

El pequeño se arrodillo frente a él y empezó acariciar la cabeza del otro.

-Claro que no, simplemente es sorprendente que puedas hablar, es lo mejor que me ha pasado

El gran lobo cayó y el pequeño siguió acariciando su cabeza. Cuando termino, se volvió a subir en el lomo y se acostó boca arriba.

-¿Porque parece que aquí estas encerrado?

El pequeño escucho como hablaba. Hizo un pequeño sonido de estar pensando.

-No estoy encerrado, Zeref-nii se preocupa mucho por mí, he estado enfermo y Zeref-nii se encarga de cuidarme junto con Mard Geer y ahora tú

El gran lobo dejo de hablar. Se dedico a observar el lugar en el que estaban. Era muy grande sin duda pero había muchos muros, estaba seguro que detrás de esos altos muros había una ciudad.

Tal vez el pequeño no lo había escuchado pero sabía que del otro lado había personas caminando y hablando. Iba a volver hablar cuando escucho como el pequeño se removía en su lomo. Empezó a murmurar unas cosas y empezó a roncar, sin duda el pequeño se había dormido.

-Este mocoso se durmió

Con sus patas acomodo al pequeño en su lomo. Empezó a caminar en cuatro patas a los pasillos, en su camino se encontró con cierto pelinegro.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

Ambos se quedaron en un gran silencio, de repente el gran lobo se paro en dos patas.

-No, al parecer se canso aunque puedo decir que es muy notorio la cantidad de Etherias que habita en su cuerpo hay más que en nuestros cuerpos

Ninguno de los dos hablo, caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación del pequeño. Donde ahi lo dejaron, el lobo se quedo dentro de la habitación mientras que el pelinegro se quedo afuera.

 **. . .  
**

-¿Le sucede algo a Natsu, Mard Geer?

El demonio hizo una reverencia ante su amo.

-No, lo que pasa es que se había quedado dormido en el jardín junto a Jackal y él lo ha traído a su habitación, ahora mismo, los dos están ahí adentro

Iba hablar el hermano hasta que escucharon como había un gran alboroto dentro de la habitación. Sin dudar más, ambos entraron. Lo primero que vieron fue aquel lobo parado en dos patas, se escuchaba que gruñía y miraba a un punto específico. Ambos vieron lo que el lobo estaba mirando y vieron a un pequeño pelirrosa con sus ojos rojos.

-Natsu…

Murmuro el nombre del pequeño, este de inmediato volteo a verlo y camino para acercarse a él. Se dio cuenta que por su cara y sus pequeños brazos tenían unas marcas de color negro. En sus pequeñas manos tenía unas uñas demasiado largas y sus pequeños colmillos habían crecido. Su cabello rosa, ahora era de un color rojo con las puntas negras.

-Su forma Etherias…

Volteo a un lado para escuchar a su demonio pelinegro. Este se mostraba pensativo y al igual que él, impresionado.

-¿A que te…?

-Somos sus demonios, a ese niño podemos contar como un demonio y cada demonio tiene dos formas, la forma normal y la forma Etherias, esta ultima nuestro poder aumenta…

-Forma Etherias…

Volvió a ver a su pequeño hermano, se acerco con cuidado a él. El pequeño retrocedía con cada paso que el daba.

-Natsu, no debes de temerme, soy yo, tu hermano mayor

Le hablo con tranquilidad, por un momento vio como los ojos de su pequeño hermano volvieron a ser normales. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron de sus ojos jade.

-Zeref-nii…

El pequeño murmuro y corrió a los brazos de su hermano, este lo recibió contento. Vi a su pequeño hermano, poco a poco estaba regresando a la normalidad. Sintió como dejo de abrazar a su hermano, su pequeño hermano se había dormido. Lo acomodo en sus brazos y lo llevo a la cama del pequeño. Se aseguro de taparlo bien y se quedo ahí sentado.

-Deberá de encontrar una cura a eso Zeref-sama…

Escucho a sus espaldas la voz del demonio pelinegro. Este solo suspiro.

-Sin duda este niño será poderoso cuando crezca, si quiere mantener a su pequeño hermano a salvo tendrá que pensar en algo mejor o su forma Etherias dominara su cuerpo y nadie podrá sacarlo de esa oscuridad le está quedando poco tiempo antes de que todo eso pase

Ahora el hermano escucho la voz del lobo. Por más que no quisiera admitir, ellos tenían razón. Quedaron en silencio hasta que ellos salieron de la habitación.

-Debo salvarte de esa oscuridad Natsu…

 **. . .**

-Zeref-nii...

Murmuraba entre sueños el pequeño. El mencionado sonrió con ternura, dejo su libro en una pequeña mesa y camino hasta llegar a la cama del pequeño y revolver el cabello con mimo.

-Aquí estoy Natsu…

El pequeño abrió los ojos con cuidado, se rasco un poco la cabeza y su pequeña panza.

-¿Tienes hambre, Natsu?

-Sí, extraño la comida de mamá era demasiada rica, al igual que extraño cuando nos leía los libros para dormir y cuando mamá nos llevaba al coliseo al ver las practicas de papá, extraño a mamá y papá

El mayor solo desvió su mirada del pelirrosa, no podía decir nada de sus padres. El pequeño no soportaría saber que sus padres murieron hace tiempo. ¿Acaso no recuerda lo que paso hace unos momentos? Tal vez, solo lo vio en forma de sueño, fueron los pensamientos del pelinegro. Volteo a ver a su hermano cuando sintió como lo tomaba ligeramente de su ropa.

-¿Cuándo va a regresar mamá y papá?

¿Cómo decirle a su pequeño hermano que sus padres habían muerto? No dejaba de pensar en esa pregunta. Se limito a acariciar el cabello del pequeño y darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy pronto Natsu, muy pronto llegaran

El pequeño se hizo a un lado, el mayor lo entendió, quería que se durmieran juntos. Sin dudar este se metió a la cama.

-¿Sabes que sería genial, Zeref-nii?

-¿Qué cosa Natsu?

El pequeño saco sus manitas de las cobijas y empezó a moverlas.

-Ya que mamá y papá no están, seria genial que hubiera una chica que nos leyera cuentos todas las noches así como mamá lo haría, el nombre de ella seria Seilah

-Sin duda sería divertido…

Ante esto, el pequeño volvió acomodarse cerca de su hermano y volvió a quedar dormido al instante. El mayor siguió viendo a su hermano, mañana seria otro día, estaba obligado a buscar una salvación a su hermano.

-Sin duda te salvare

Seguiría cumpliendo los caprichos de su hermano. ¿Cómo haría a un demonio femenino? Sin duda sería algo difícil.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Contestare sus Reviews.**_

 _ **TheMesias: Obviamente lo continuare. UuUr no lo dejaría así.**_

 _ **Yuli-chan D. Monkey Dragneel: Bien, intentare escribir con un guion largo. Si quiero mejorar entonces lo hare. Jejeje si me lo hubieras dicho antes tal vez hubiera escrito algo, lo que tú quisieras. :3 es mi forma de demostrar un regalo de cumpleaños**_

 _ **AnikaSukino 5d: Mashima es el único que hace que los demonios sean jodidamente sexys. Es que ese Natsu es un pequeño travieso UuUr. Te apuesto a que tu tampoco le dirías que no a ese pequeño diablillo nwn yo no se lo diría.**_

 _ **Miguel . puentedejesus: Yei :3 muchas gracias, es que ese Natsu es un traviesillo**_

 _ **Hisui-Hime: Me dio pena pero sin duda tenía que escribirlo XD**_

 _ **Myco: XD no soy TAN cruel si lo sé, he estado dejando pasar mucho tiempo, sin embargo he pensado en subir un capitulo cada mes XD sería interesante**_

 _ **QueenSara: Hola :"3 awww gracias! XD es que no se, así me imagino a un pequeño Natsu**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias por sus Reviews.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 20 de julio de 2016**_


	5. -Seilah-

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Me disculpo por la tardanza que tuve con este fanfic pero como estuve haciendo muchas cosas, me entretuve, luego estuve subiendo demás y bueno… En fin estuve muy distraída, no lo voy a negar, ya tenía el capitulo pero le faltaba un poco de gracia así que lo dejaba y pues al fin aquí está el trabajo final.**_

 _ **A parte este capítulo es parte del "Reto Anzuzu de fin de año", para más información seguidme en facebook.**_

 _ **Como ya no los quiero entretener y quiero que disfruten este capítulo…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

-¿Está seguro de esto Zeref-sama?

Ambos peli negros y un lobo, se encontraban en el laboratorio principal. Zeref tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que estaba por hacer iba a ser un poco difícil pero todo era por su hermano.

-No tengo de otra...

-Bueno si lo tiene pero quiere ver a Natsu-sama feliz

Sonrió triunfante al ver como Zeref suspiraba derrotado. Jackal se aguantaba las ganas de reírse, su amo tenía una seria enfermedad de "loliconero" por su hermanito.

Terminó de escribir una oración y una luz azul se hizo presente. Varios papeles empezaron a danzar con el viento. Estas mismas se pegaban una a otra hasta formar una figura femenina.

Las hojas fueron cayendo poco a poco mostrando a una hermosa mujer. Esta abrió los ojos y empezó a ver a su alrededor.

-Oh~ si lo pudo lograr

Mard Geer sonrió y camino para acercarse más a ella. Empezó a inspeccionar y tocar, hasta que sus manos las llevo hasta los pechos de ella.

-¡Deja ahí Mard Geer!

Tanto como Jackal y como Zeref habían gritado al ver como la tocaba. Y está no decía nada.

-Sólo ando viendo, es una mujer, sus pechos y caderas tienen buen tamaño, tiene un cuerpo pequeño así que si es una mujer

Mard Geer regresó a su lugar. Zeref sólo lo miraba un poco sonrojado y su ceño levemente fruncido.

-Me acordé de mi madre, es por eso que la pude crear así que no vuelvas hacer eso

Suspiró y se dirigió a verla. Para ser el primer demonio "femenino" salió bien. La única diferencia eran los cuernos que descansaban en su cabello. Bueno eso no iba a tener mucha importancia.

-Lamentó por todo eso Seilah, en fin bienvenida al mundo

-No se preocupe por eso Zeref-sama pero si es usted no me molestaría que fuera así~

Zeref se quedo sin palabras. Tanto Jackal como Mard Geer intentaban no reírse pero sería inútil.

-Es broma Zeref-sama~

Y el mundo iba a explotar por un muy sonrojado Zeref si no fuera por el salvador, pequeño salvador, que se había presentado.

-Zeref-nii~ ¡Vamos a jugar~!

Seilah volteó a sus espaldas para ver a un pequeño niño peli rosa. Este la miraba curioso.

-¡¿Mamá?!

No tardó en correr y abrazar al demonio. Seilah quedo congelada, sin embargo, correspondió el pequeño abrazo con ligeros golpecitos en su espalda.

-Natsu, ella no es mamá ella se llama Seilah

Pero el pequeño no escucho. Seguía abrazando al demonio. Mientras ella se dejaba encariñar con el pequeño.

-Si Natsu-sama quiere creer que soy su madre no le veo el problema, si quiere que cuide de este niño entonces lo hare

Sonrió al ver como el niño reía. Y le hablaba muchas cosas.

-Entonces te lo encargo Seilah, Jackal estará lo más cerca posible mientras Mard y yo nos quedamos aquí

-¿No vamos a jugar?

El pequeño Natsu bajo de los brazos de ella para ver a su hermano. Este sólo se agachó y acaricio con lentitud su cabellera.

-Sólo haré un trabajo y después de eso iré, te prometo que iré así que antes de que empieces a jugar, Seilah y tú irán a la biblioteca a leer.

-¡No!

Lamentablemente para el pequeño Natsu, leer era una tortura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En ese mismo día. Natsu era llevado de la manita por el demonio que hasta hace unos instantes le había dicho "Mamá".

-Pero me voy aburrir Seilah quiero que mi hermano me lea los libros

Esta solo dejo de caminar y se agacho a la altura del pequeño.

-Claro que no Natsu-sama ya verá que las historias son realmente entretenidas y recuerde que su hermano Zeref-sama tiene más cosas que hacer así que yo me quedare a su cuidado por hoy

Se volvió a levantar y volvió a caminar junto con el pequeño de la mano. Vio de reojo como él hacia un pequeño puchero.

Dieron vuelta y llegaron al lugar indicado. Esta solo abrió las dos puertas y con el pequeño aun agarrado de su mano entraron.

-Esto es enorme~

El pequeño peli rosa seguía caminando mientras miraba de un lado a otro lo enorme que era el lugar. Ella tuvo que suprimir una risita.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un escritorio donde esta cargo con facilidad al pequeño y lo subió al escritorio para que este se pudiera sentar.

-Bien Natsu-sama lo traje aquí para enseñarle a leer, recuerde que no fue mi idea si no de su hermano Zeref-sama

Empezó a caminar por unas estanterías y saco libros. De reojo veía como el pequeño seguía sentado en el escritorio. Movía su cabeza para ver todo el lugar y movía sus piernas.

-Ese Mard Geer nunca me dijo que Natsu-sama fuera así

Suspiró con derrota, estaba más que segura que se uniría al club de fans del pequeño, quien lo dirigía su hermano; sacó uno que otro libro apto para el niño, aunque claro estaba más por saber que ahí guardaba todo tipo de historia.

Tomó los libros y los llevo donde el pequeño estaba, o eso era lo que había creído. Cuando llego al escritorio no estaba el niño.

-¿Natsu-sama?

Empezó a voltear por las estanterías, ¿Como podía ser posible que se le hubiera perdido? Son duda, ese niño lo que tenía de lindo lo tenía de travieso.

Empezó a recorrer todas las estanterías hasta llegar a la ventana más cerca. Ahí fue cuando vio al pequeño niño viendo por ella.

-No se aleje de esa manera Natsu-sama

Este no prestó atención y siguió viendo por la ventana.

-¿Porque Zeref-nii no me deja salir de la casa?

Por las palabras del pequeño Natsu, sonaba triste y un poco deprimido. Seilah suspiro y se agachó para acariciar sus pequeños cabellos.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos personas y niños jugando. Era más probable que el niño quisiera salir.

-Porque Zeref-sama te quiere y te protege, tiene miedo de que si sales te pierdas o que te enfermes mas

-¿Zeref-nii tiene miedo? Pero el es muy fuerte~

Inflo sus mejillas, ocasionando una risita de ella.

-Incluso las personas más fuertes pueden tener miedo

Seilah volvió a tomar la mano del pequeño y lo llevo a un pequeño sillón donde en la mesita de enfrente de encontraban varios libros.

Se sentó ella y en sus piernas sentó a Natsu, quien contento tomó un libro de dragones.

-Quiero que leas este Seilah~

Natsu hizo un pequeño puchero. Fue entonces cuando Seilah entendió el porqué no le podían decir que no al pequeño.

-Claro que si

Tomó el libro y empezó a leerlo junto con el pequeño Natsu escuchando con atención.

Quien este de vez en cuando la abrazaba y le volvía decir "Mamá". Tal vez no era mala idea.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de los libros el pequeño estómago de Natsu rugió fuertemente. Seilah río un poco y cargo a Natsu para llevarlo a la cocina. A sus espaldas caminaba el lobo amarillo.

Contenta, dejó al pequeño en una silla alta y ella empezó a cocinar.

-Seilah, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

La nombrada volteó a sus espaldas para ver al pequeño.

-Claro que si

Un pequeño silencio de formo. Natsu pensaba.

-¿Porque tengo sueños donde unos dragones nos atacaban?

Seilah quedó congelada. No sabía muy bien la historia de Natsu, no había tenido tiempo de escucharla. Desde hace rato Natsu se había mantenido callado, cuando iba a la mitad del libro de dragones algo iba mal con él.

Veía como cerraba los ojos con fuerza y respiraba acelerado.

-Tal vez sólo sean sueños, nos muestran nuestras aventuras como peores pesadillas

Su mano la iba a posar en la pequeña cabecita pero este se había retirado con brusquedad.

-Pero puedo jurar que recuerdo como papá trataba de detener lo que caía de nuestra casa, mamá me cargaba y me protegía y como Zeref-nii gritaba

Agarró su cabecita algo confundido. Dolores demasiado fuertes aparecieron en el cuerpo del pequeño mientras las terribles marcas volvían aparecer.

-¡Jackal ve por Zeref-Sama ahora!

Seilah gritó al gran lobo, inmediatamente se escuchó como corría.

-Perdón Natsu-sama pero debo controlarlo

Sin embargo sus órdenes habían rebotado. No podía controlar el terrible poder que el pequeño estaba guardando.

Lo único que había podido recordar, era que Natsu se acercó a ella, murmuró un "Lo siento" y le golpeó tan duro que sólo vio oscuridad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Natsu!

Un estruendo se había escuchado en el castillo. Jackal había ido lo más rápido, les había advertido. Zeref había corrido lo más que pudo.

Sin embargo al llegar a la cocina se encontró con que la pared estaba rota y Seilah estaba inconsciente en el piso.

-¡Natsu-sama ha huido!

Zeref volvía a sentir como su mundo se congelaba. Mard Geer y Jackal se mantuvieron a su lado.

-Cuando Seilah despierte vallan al pueblo y busquen, no quiero que lo lastimen, sólo vallan a detenerlo

Zeref se alejó, empezó a caminar a la salida y antes de irse.

-Yo me encargaré de algunas cosas más, algo con que pueda controlarlo

Zeref no se iba a rendir, no estaba en sus planes. Si quería salvar a su querido hermano tenía que hacer todo lo posible. No lo volvería a dejar irse.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Es hora de responder sus Reviews…**_

 _ **Miguel _puentedejesus: Muchas gracias por leer y por la espera!**_

 _ **Hisui-Hime: owwww me sigues en fb!? Es hermoso! Si un pequeño Natsu jugando por ahí es hermoso!**_

 _ **Yuli-chan D. Monkey Dragneel: oh ya! OwO lamento que sea un poco tarde en contestar los mensajes, lo intentare, últimamente estoy escribiendo mucho y me estoy acostumbrando al guion largo pero hay veces en las que se me olvida. No te preocupes, igual estoy con que cada familia tiene un buen de hijos UuUr es que la televisión aun no existe**_

 _ **ANDRE94: Aquí está la continuación, disfrútala**_

 _ **AnikaSukino 5d: shhh UuUr no cuente! XD yo nunca le negaría nada a ese niño nunca!**_

 _ **QueenSara: Si yo tuviera a Natsu, igual seria mi consentido!**_

 _ **Myco: ya muy pronto lo descubriras!**_

 _ **Arimarijessi: Lo siento TnT es que hay muchas cosas que me mantienen entretenida y pues es difícil y luego la maldita imaginación se me va y todo eso, prometo actualizar más seguido, será mi propósito**_

 _ **LunaBeatriz1: Es que no hay hermanos más caguai que ellos**_

 _ **Loadnox100: lamento por tardar!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

 _ **Seguidme en mi página de facebook, el zelda lo encuentras en mi perfil o encuéntrame como "Anzuzu Dragneel"**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: Anzuzu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 4 de diciembre de 2016**_


	6. -Etherious Natsu Dragneel-

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Lamento no poder publicar desde hace tiempo pero si me siguen en mi página de Facebook sabrán._**

 ** _Y los que no, bueno, hace más o menos como un mes me quedé sin computadora, explotó la fuente de poder, con suerte fue lo único, lo demás se salvo pero no se ha podido arreglar._** ** _Así que la mayoría de mis fics están estancados en mi celular y a menos de que consiguiera una computadora prestada no podría hacer nada._**

 ** _Esa es la triste historia de mi pobre computadora._**

 ** _Sin más, aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy..._**

 ** _Que lo disfruten..._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pudo prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

No lo sabía, no podía recordar en que momento había dejado de pensar y su cuerpo había empezado a moverse sólo.

Aquellas "pesadillas" lo estaban atormentado.

Su piel ardia, su cabeza dolía y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza y velocidad su pecho.

-Zeref-nii...

Natsu caminaba a paso lento por el bosque. Habia desobedecido a su hermano mayor de no salir pero sus piernas no reaccionaban a el.

Sabía que el había sido quien golpeó a Seilah, sabía que el había hecho y se sentía culpable de hacerlo pero había algo que le impedía que reaccionará.

Las marcas negras empezaban aparecer en su cuerpo, sus manos se transformaban en garras.

Colmillos salían de su boca, pequeños cuernos empezaban a salir de su cabellera, ahora roja.

-Duele mucho...

Se tiró al piso gimoteando de dolor, se abrazo a si mismo en la fría tierra. Lágrimas salían de sus rojos ojos.

-Mamá, papá me duele mucho...

Su espalda empezaba a doler, podía sentir como algo se abría en su espalda y ardía.

-¡Quiero que acabe esto!

Gritos salían de él, cuando menos, grandes alas negras aparecieron en su espalda, una cola larga y filosa salía de su cintura.

¿Porqué le pasaba esto? ¿Porqué era el? ¿Que era el? Quería dejar de sufrir, quería volver con su familia, quería jugar, quería volver a ser el.

Tal vez era un pequeño niño pero el sabía lo que el quería.

 ** _"Entonces ve a conseguirlo"_**

El pequeño Natsu abrió sus ojos de golpe, escucho una voz rara y muy cercana. Se sentó en el frío piso y empezó a observar a los alrededores.

-¿Quién eres?

Preguntó temeroso, era mucho decir que se había olvidado del dolor que había sentido.

 ** _"Es una pregunta tonta pero te puedo decir que yo soy tu. Somos la misma persona."_**

-No te entiendo

Siguió buscando aquella voz, con sus débiles piernas empezó a caminar por los árboles con tal de encontrarlo. Se recargaba en los árboles, podía sentir como ahora su cuerpo pesaba.

 ** _"¿Estas tratando de encontrarme? Eso es inútil, nunca me encontrarás porque yo estoy justo en tu mente"_**

-¡Callate! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

 ** _"Piensa lo que quieras pero mientras estoy aquí no te dejare"_**

-¡Zeref-nii!

 ** _"Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te podrá ayudar"_**

Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, estaba cansado, estaba dolido y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era una molestia más.

 ** _"Sabes que tengo toda la razón, he visto muchas cosas que te sorprendería y empezarias a odiar este mundo"_**

Natsu siguió callado, gimoteaba, esto no era lo que el quería.

 ** _"Odiaras este mundo, a tu familia y a todo lo que una vez quisiste, porque tu eres..."_**

-¡Callate!

Natsu alzó su voz, estaba cansado de escucharlo. Subio sus pequeñas garras a sus oídos y los tapo, no quería escucharlo.

 ** _"Eso no evitará que yo te hablé cuando quiera"_**

-¡Y yo he dicho que te calles!

Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza, con sus pequeños colmillos empezó a morder sus labios, no le importaba que estos por ser tan afilados empezará a salir sangre.

-¡Ya no quiero escucharte!

Y empezó a correr lo que sus piernas le permitieron. No le importaba lo que esa voz decía, no quería seguir escuchando.

Siguió corriendo hasta que se tropezó y cayó a un pequeño lago. Su ropa estaba mojada y sus mejillas frías, no se levantó hasta que sus ojos se cansaran de tanto llorar.

Pero al abrirlos, hubiera preferido nunca hacerlo, se miró en el reflejo del agua. Sabía que algo le había dolido pero nunca se hubiera imaginado en terminar en tal situación.

-Soy un...

 ** _"Eres un demonio, no olvides cual es tu lugar en este mundo"_**

-Yo sólo soy un niño, soy un humano, soy...

 ** _"Esa no es la forma de un humano, no niegues lo que estas viendo ahora que te han convertido en un ser despreciable"_**

Guardo silencio, de sus ojos volvieron a salir lágrimas. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? No lo sabia y no lo queria saber. Tenia miedo.

 ** _"¿Quieres quitarte el miedo? Sólo escuchame con atención y te juro que olvidaras el miedo y serás alguien fuerte"_**

Natsu guardo silencio, su cabello había tapado sus ojos. Había hecho puños sus pequeñas garras provocando que sangre saliera.

-¿Matar?

 ** _"Si, mata todo lo que te de miedo, mata a todo aquel que presuma de su felicidad. Si lo haces podrá a ser mejor que todos"_**

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Natsu. Levantó su rostro, abrió sus ojos con lentitud mostrando como uno de sus ojos había cambiado a color morado.

-Al fin logre tener control de su cuerpo~

Una gran risa salió de él. Con un gran salto subió a la copa de un árbol. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, respiraba con lentitud. Hasta que logró escucharlo.

Personas riendo, niños jugando. Felicidad, pura felicidad.

-Ahí están~

Se elevó con rapidez gracias a sus grandes alas y se perdió en el cielo.

-¡Rápido!

Zeref estaba arriba de Jackal, se agarraba de su cuello con fuerza mientras que este avanzaba con gran velocidad, a sus espaldas se podían apreciar tres sombras más.

-¡Ya saben que es lo que deben hacer! ¡No deben hacerle daño a Natsu y cuidado con las personas! ¡Si alguien vio a Natsu borren la memoria de ellos!

No recibió respuesta de las tres sombras que lo seguían. Zeref rogaba que su pequeño hermano estuviera bien.

-¡Zeref-sama!

Saliendo de sus pensamientos miró frente a él. Algunas personas corrían y gritaban, otras más estaban tiradas en el piso y los niños lloraban.

Zeref bajo de Jackal y miro, todo estaba en ruinas.

-¡Cuidado Zeref-sama!

Un sonido sordo escuchó, bajo su mano hasta su abdomen, algo líquido salía de el. Al fijarse, se dio cuenta que era sangre, si sangre...

Al dar la vuelta vio a su pequeño hermano transformado, vio como lamia su pequeña mano, unos grandes colmillos salían de el.

Una sonrisa que daba miedo...

-Al fin te encontré~

-¿Natsu?

-Yo no soy Natsu, tu eres mi creador, tu me diste un nombre, mi nombre es Etherious Natsu Dragneel

-E.N.D...

Soltó una gran carcajada, Zeref podía sentir como el poder que estaba dentro de Natsu estaba creciendo cada vez más.

Sabía que si seguía creciendo, aquel poder se iba a descontrolar y las consecuencias serían muy malas.

-¡Ahora Kyouka!

Cuando Natsu volteó sólo pudo sentir como una gran descarga atravesaba su cuerpo. Su cabeza había rebotado en el duro piso, lo único que pudo ver antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a meterse en la oscuridad, fue una mujer con un casco con cuernos.

-Zeref-nii...

Zeref al final pudo ver como los ojos de su hermano había regresado. Y así una vez más...

Natsu se adentraba en la oscuridad...

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer._**

 ** _Es hora de contestar los reviews que me alegran el día._**

 ** _miguel. puentedejesus: Muchas gracias por leer y creo que tendrán que esperar el doble de aquí en lo que tengo nueva compu, con suerte todos mis escritos están en mi celular y tengo un respaldo en mis correos, fue lo único bueno_**

 ** _AnikaSukino 5d: UwU era un secreto y usted lo descubrió, usted es malvada, Era tu cumpleaños? Felicidades atrasado nwn. Sailah es buena madre 7u7_**

 ** _Kmiila Jiatzu: UwU muchas gracias por apoyar a la colaboración, gracias por ser muy pero muy paciente_**

 ** _LunaBeatriz1: Lo siento y eso que los estoy escribiendo muy largos. UwU hasta yo consideraría a Sailah mi madre, sin que me importará que tenga cuernos en la cabeza. Yo opino que Zeref era un hermano muy sobreprotector._**

 ** _Y muchas gracias por esperar a este capítulo._**

 ** _Bueno, eso fue todo por el día de hoy._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" encontrarán muchas noticias y podré avisar cuando tendré computadora._**

 ** _Nos vemos a la próxima._**

 ** _Reviews?_**

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 23 de Marzo de 2017_**


	7. -Igneel-

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Ya lo se, hace mucho tiempo que les había dicho que quería actualizar pero hasta ahora tuve el momento adecuado. Pero es que durante este año estuv combatiendo la ansiedad, depresión y estrés que me ato a muchas cosas y me limito. Pero ahora que puedo decir ya la estoy librando, pues puedo decir que me siento mejor y estoy actualizando todos aquellos fics que tenía por pendiente._**

 ** _Este es uno de ellos. Quisiera acabarlo y así al fin tener uno más finalizado. Espero que ese día llegue pronto._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Los días habían pasado después de aquel terrible accidente. Las personas habían olvidado, gracias a la magia de Seilah y habia sido modificada su memoria así recordando que el desastre, el cual pocos sobrevivieron, se trató de un ataque de un dragón.

¿Que mejor que hecharle la culpa a Acnologia? Era mejor así, que todos siguieran odiando a ese demonio destructivo.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad al menos para Zeref no había regresado. Estaba desesperado, en esos días que habían pasado el solamente se había encerrado en su cuarto. Volvía a encerrarse entre tantos libros que encontraba, había pasado días sin dormir y su mente volvía a enloquecer.

-Zeref-sama usted debe descansar...

-No Mard-Geerd, debo buscar una mejor solución para Natsu

-Pero Kyouka...

-¡Ver a Natsu amarrado no es la mejor solución! ¡No puedo permitir que Kyouka lo tenga de esa manera!

No quería rendirse, no podía hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte y encontrar la mejor manera posible para ayudar a Natsu. No quería que el sufriera esas cosas, el quería que la sonrisa de su pequeño hermano regresará. Era su única motivación, quería volver a ver a su hermano menor sonreír.

-Natsu-sama no ha despertado desde ese entonces, entiendo que lo haga por el pero usted...

-Mi cuerpo no sufrirá cambio alguno si no como algo o duermo en días, meses o años, yo estaré bien

-Eso lo se y yo me refería más a su salud mental, no ha estado muy estable desde ese día y podría ocurrir una tragedia

En ese momento Zeref dejó de escribir, ¿Era importante su salud mental? Desde ese entonces no habia caído en la oscuridad, no había tenido pensamientos negativos, no había pasado nada de que lamentarse.

Sin embargo, no podía soportar un día más en ver como su pequeño hermano sufría y lo mantenían amarrado. Era como una bestia encerrada, tiraba de las cadenas provocando daño a su cuerpo. Todo el poder que guardo en su interior, no estaba soportando un cuerpo humano.

Suspiró sacando todo el aire que estaba guardando, cerró el libro y dejó su pluma a un lado.

-Saldré por unas horas, no quiero que me sigan, no se cuanto tardaré así que quiero que estén pendientes de los cambios de Natsu

-Como lo ordene Zeref-sama

Y así Zeref salía de su cuarto. Caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo, lo escuchaba tan silencioso y tranquilo. Desde el suceso con Natsu, todo estaba tranquilo y siendo sinceros, empezaba a extrañar las risas de su hermano menor.

Con un suspiro salió por la parte trasera de su mansión. Había un bosque por el cual perderse. Caminaba sin ningún rumbo, observaba a su alrededor, los pequeños animales se escondían pero eso no le importaba.

Pensaba alguna manera para poder ayudar a su hermano. A su pequeño paseo había encontrado alguna que otra planta que podría ayudar a pequeñas pomadas o jarabes.

En su pequeña mochila metía las pequeñas muestras que había conseguido.

 ** _-¿Humanos en el bosque?_**

Zeref volteó a un lado suyo para ver un par de ojos brillando. Con cuidado, dio unos pasos atrás mientras aquella figura se acercaba a él, era enorme. Lo escuchaba oler el aire. ¿Acaso era una amenaza para un monstruo de ese tamaño?

-¿Un dragón?

Preguntó un poco dudoso pero todo se fue cuando lo vio salir por completo, un dragón de carmesí escamas y uno que otro rasguño en el. Marcas que el dragón mostraba con orgullo, Zeref pudo ver sus ojos, el brillo aún lo mantenía, era un dragón que aún amaba a los humanos. El creía que los dragones como él ya estaban muertos.

 ** _-Valla, me sorprende que aún existan humanos que no nos quieran matar o que no nos teman_**

-Y yo creía que lo dragones ya estaban muertos, Acnologia esta acabando con todos ustedes

 ** _-Eres un humano con una lengua filosa, eres realmente sorprendente chico ¿Cual es tu nombre?_**

Zeref dudo un poco en mencionar su nombre, los rumores de él se esparcian como el viento mismo, sin embargo, sabía que ese dragón era especial de alguna manera. No sabía porque pero algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en él.

-Mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel ¿Y el tuyo?

 ** _-El mío es Igneel, el rey Dragon de Fuego, es sorprendente ver al ser humano con la maldición de la contradicción_**

Zeref suspiro ante ese recordatorio. Vio como Igneel, movía su gran nariz en busca de algo, Zeref se había sentado frente a él, lo veía con majestuosidad. Nunca creyó encontrarse con un dragón y mucho menos hablar con él. ¿Curioso?

-¿Que te trae por aquí señor Igneel?

 ** _-Quiero tener un momento de tranquilidad sin las constantes amenazas de Acnologia, tal vez encuentre algún niño para que sea mi aprendiz, aún sigo discutiendo esto último con varios dragones más, queremos destruir a Acnologia antes de que sea demasiado tarde_**

Le dijo con sinceridad.

Zeref lo miraba con curiosidad, había visto dragones hace mucho pero todos ellos habían muerto y con ellos su familia. Así que decidió dejar de pensar y hablar al fin. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablar con alguien más lo que tanto había encerrado en su corazón.

-Mi familia murió hace mucho tiempo a causa de los dragones, los vi con mis propios ojos, aún los odio, yo me quedé sólo en esta vida o eso creía hasta hace unos meses sucedió el milagro, pude traer a mi hermano menor muerto a la vida pero...

 ** _-¿Porque me cuentas todo esto?_**

Zeref suspiro con pesar. Empezaba a lanzar pequeñas piedras a los árboles, no quería mirarlo cuando contaba sobre su vida. No tenía interés alguno de contarle sobre una vida que ahora ya no vale. Pero la mirada tan intensa de Igneel sobre su persona, le decía que continuará con su relato.

-Porque estoy desesperado, lo traje a la vida pero todo el Etherias que consumió su cuerpo es tan grande que su lado malvado podría dominar y...

 ** _-Poder destruir todo a su alrededor, ahora entiendo ¿Que orden le diste cuando lo creaste?_**

Zeref alzó la mirada, Igneel no lo había perdido de vista, estaba atento a sus movimientos y escuchaba lo que el había empezado a decir.

-Que me destruyera, soy un ser maldito y que mejor que mi vida acabe a manos de mi hermano

Guardo silencio. Escucho a Igneel soltar un largo y pesado suspiro, tanto que varios árboles y arbustos fueron movidos por el aire que el dragón había sacado. Lo escucho moverse de ese lugar, sacudirse y ver como pequeños pájaros empezaban a volar.

 ** _-¿Estas seguro de ello? Tu vida y la de tu hermano están enlazadas, gracias a esa magia tan poderosa, si tu mueres el tendrá el mismo destino, toda cosa que creas y que dejar vivir perecera a la hora que tu mueras_**

Zeref miro a Igneel. ¿Era cierto todo eso? Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

 ** _-¿Nunca pensaste en ello? Aún eres un niño y te hace falta ver el extenso mundo de la magia, no imagines que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, alguien desesperado lo hubiera hecho_**

Escucho a Igneel hablar y maldecir por cuanta piedra que encontraba en su camino, lo vio salir de su escondite. Zeref se mantuvo callado y con su cabello tapando su rostro, saber que la vida de su hermano terminaría cuando el acabará con la suya, no podía creerlo. Igneel alzo una de sus garras y la poso en la cabeza del mismo. Como si se alguna manera, trataba de consolarlo.

-Se que es algo egoísta pero me gustaría que mi hermano creciera y se hiciera más fuerte

 ** _-Nada puede sonar egoísta cuando se piensa en lo que queremos_**

-Pero no quisiera que su vida termine de esa manera

Hablo Zeref. Igneel quito su garra y empezó a caminar por el bosque. Se estaba alejando de él.

 ** _-Te daré la oportunidad de pensar chico, si quieres puedo tomar a tu hermano como mi aprendiz, hacerlo crecer fuerte pero implicaría que no lo volverían a ver hasta un determinado tiempo_**

Zeref alzó su mirada, el dragón había volteado a sus espaldas y lo había mirado esperanzado. Igneel, volvió a voltear y a seguir su camino.

 ** _-Me quedaré unos días más en el bosque si no te molesta, es gusto conocerte Zeref, espero algún día hablar contigo, sabes donde encontrarme, estaré aquí para escucharte_**

-Gracias...

Y así se había marchado. Más dudas y oportunidades se habían instalado en la mente del mago oscuro. Este aun veía por el camino en el que su acompañante se había marchado. La idea que Igneel le había mencionado no era nada egoísta, incluso le estaba dejando las puertas abiertas para lo que deseaba.

Pero con el pensamiento de que volvieran alejar a su hermano de él. Era algo que tenía que pensar mucho. Aunque tiempo, era lo que menos tenía.

-¿Que voy hacer? Tomar o no la única oportunidad en esta vida

Varias lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-Natsu...

Hablo con pesadez. Sus ojos se cerraron, un suspiro salió de si antes de quedarse completamente dormido. A lo lejos Seilah suspiro, le hizo una seña de silencio a Jackal y se alejaron a merodear por el lugar.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _El orden de los siguientes capítulos ya lo tengo, sólo falta editar el texto y ya. Espero que puedan esperarme un poco más._**

 ** _Responderé a los Reviews que me han dejado e este tiempo:_**

 ** _Kurayami: Realmente me apena que hasta apenas este subiendo esta continuación pero juro que muy pronto ya estar a listo. Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo._**

 ** _jimsop098: Lamento por tardar pero aquí está la continuación prometida, espero que te guste._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 19 de Febrero de 2018_**


	8. -Kyouka-

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Realmente lamentó que este tardando mucho en escribir pero es que no solamente tengo de una sola serie que escribir. Escribo de más, no me quejo porque escribir es lo que me gusta más si no que a veces no tengo tiempo._**

 ** _Es por esto que decidí que este día subiría tres capítulos de este fanfic. Así que estén pendientes porque en este tiempo los subiré pero por el momento empezaremos con este._**

 ** _Espero que no disfruten._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Zeref no regreso a su hogar hasta después de unos días. Se le notaba cansado, su cabello desordenado y con el animo por los suelos. Toda la gente lo recibió con alegría, él sólo tuvo que fingir una sonrisa. Al cerrarse las puertas de su mansión, fue el momento en el que al fin pudo sacar todo el aire que había estado guardando en su interior.

Se resbaló lentamente hasta llegar al piso. Realmente no tenía ánimo alguno. Realmente no quería llegar a casa y volver a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en ese poco tiempo.

Suspiró con pesadez y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Realmente quisiera que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla pero por más marcas que tenía en sus brazos y muñecas, le decía todo lo contrario.

-Me alegra que ya este aquí Zeref-sama

-¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia, Mard Geer?

-Dias anteriores estuvo tranquilo pero hoy el joven Natsu al fin despertó, quería verlo...

Zeref alzó su rostro al escuchar que Natsu estaba despierto. Sin ser lento ni mucho menos perezoso se levantó. Camino hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban a la parte de abajo de su castillo.

Hace unos días había evitado bajar por ahí mismo, aún tenía grabado en su mente los gritos de Natsu pidiendo ser liberado, aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que ese no era Natsu, era el Etherias que estaba dentro suyo. Y ahora sólo podía escuchar el silencio profundo. Tragó duro y bajo.

Había varias puertas pero el sólo se dirigió a la última, a la de su hermano. Aceleró más su paso a aquel cuarto iluminado. Al entrar se dio cuenta que ahí estaba el demonio que hace poco había creado. Estaba recargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

Sinceramente no sabía que era ese demonio, parecía una mujer pero las garras de sus manos lo negaba profundamente, por las prisas tuvo que ser creado para contener a su hermano y valla que realmente estaba siendo de ayuda.

-¿Ha dicho algo más, Kyouka?

-Abrió los ojos pero no se ha movido

Vio a su hermano amarrado con unos tentáculos. Hubieran sido cadenas pero Natsu las rompía con facilidad y a Zeref no le gustaba la manera en la que probablemente fuera controlado. Fue gracias a la idea de Kyouka en utilizar aquellos tentáculos. Unos tentáculos que sólo ella podía manejar y su fuerza prácticamente era de ella.

-¿Natsu?

Se acercó con cuidado hasta que vio a su hermano alzar su rostro. Tenía unos cuantos raspones en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban de un color rojo pero estos no brillaban de vida como usualmente era.

 **-¿Hermano? ¿Dónde estás?**

-Estoy aquí frente a ti, estarás bien Natsu

 **-Duele...**

A Zeref se le rompió el corazón al verlo con aquella mueca de dolor. Quería tocar su rostro y limpiarle las lágrimas que salían de ahí pero su cuerpo se congeló. No podía dejarlo salir, aún no.

-Tu no eres Natsu

Comentó con un tono grave en su voz. Escucho a su pequeño hermano soltar una carcajada y verlo sonreír con malicia.

 **-Realmente sabes diferenciar...**

-Se como es mi hermano menor ¿Que quieres Etherious?

 **-Lo que todo demonio que has creado, lo que cada uno de nosotros tiene grabado en mente, tu muerte...**

Zeref cerró su puño con fuerza. Miro aquel demonio con enojo, sin embargo a pesar de todo no podía hacerle daño, aún era el cuerpo y alma de su querido hermano.

 **-A todos nos has hecho así, nos has programado para asesinarte, esa es mi meta en este mundo**

-Lo se y veo que ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de eso

 **-Lo peor es que si tu mueres, todos nosotros moriremos, incluso este niño**

No tenía porque repetirselo, aquel dragón que conoció, Igneel, se lo había dicho y ahora ese demonio, el demonio más fuerte se lo estaba repitiendo. Zeref no supo de que lado saco la determinación pero lo encaró, su rostro lleno de ira y sus ojos rojos mirándole de mala manera.

-No dejaré que mueras Natsu, yo te regresare a la normalidad, serás un humano y volverás a correr por los sueños que siempre me contabas

 **-Eso no...**

-Yo le hablo a mi hermano, el que está encerrado en aquella celda que lo tienes prisionero, muy pronto te liberare de todas estas ataduras, lo prometo

Zeref vio las lágrimas salir de los ojos de Natsu, sus ojos volvían a ser de color jade y volvían a tener ese brillo infantil. Veía que toda marca negra que cruzaba por su cuerpo, aquellas pequeñas escamas e incluso las garras, las alas y los cuernos en su cabeza se iban poco a poco.

Fue la señal que esperaba Zeref para acercarse a Natsu y acariciar con cariño sus rosados cabellos. Consolarlo y una clara señal de que su hermano mayor estaba ahí para él.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, ahora duerme Natsu...

Y el niño cayó dormido en sus brazos. Zeref lo abrazo con cuidado y se levantó junto con él. Kyouka había permanecido todo ese tiempo a su lado, fue ella quien decidió quitar aquellas ataduras y permitirle a su amo llevarse a su hermano.

Los tres caminaban en silencio. Zeref miraba enfrente, sus brazos apretaban más a Natsu. Kyouka sólo los miraba de reojo.

-¿Me permitiría decirle algo?

-Claro Kyouka

-Tal vez no fui el primer demonio en ser creado pero puedo entender el porque este niño es importante para usted

Zeref se detuvo. ¿Aquel demonio estaba entendiendo las emociones humanas? Ningún demonio creado después de su hermano tenían permitido entender las emociones.

-Su Etherias es más concentrado en su interior, su poder mágico como su fuerza se esta viendo forzosamente desbordada, si no encuentra la solución, es muy probable que vuelva a perder a su hermano y está vez será para siempre

-¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

-He leído que un Necromancer puede ayudar a que su alma pueda habitar en un cuerpo que ya pereció, podría ser buena idea en lo que todos encontramos una buena solución

Vio a Kyouka adelantarse. Zeref tenía muchas cosas en mente y probablemente esa era una buena solución.

-¿Porque me quieren ayudar cuando les di la misión de que me mataran?

Una duda que Zeref empezaba a tener desde que los creó. Cada uno fue programado con esa misión. Kyouka se detuvo, volvió a mirar a sus espaldas.

-Porque de alguna u otra manera, no queremos que ese niño manche sus manos de sangre, nos programo para asesinarlo pero también para proteger a su hermano

Una vez más volvió a caminar hasta perderse en las escaleras. Zeref suspiro con pesadez. Acomodo mejor el cuerpo de su hermano entre sus brazos y pego sus frentes. Las lágrimas volvían a salir de su rostro, la tristeza y la desesperación lo estaba matando.

-Perdóname Natsu, te estoy haciendo pasar un infierno en vida pero cumpliré mi promesa, cumpliré la promesa de nuestros padres y te mantendré con vida

Y así volvió a subir las escaleras. Con la mente fría y con una meta fija en mente. Salvar a su hermano de su probable destrucción, hacer que su hermano vuelva a disfrutar de ser un humano.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Recuerden que es triple capítulo. Kyouka es el primero de esta actualización, presten atención a los siguientes nombres._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 10 de Abril de 2018_**


	9. -Kyles-

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Este es el segundo de la actualización. Si no han leído este mensaje espero que se den cuenta, todo con tal de que no se salten capítulos y luego digan que no les avise. Aquí les dejo el aviso. Dentro de poco subiré el último._**

 ** _Espero que no disfruten._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Natsu volvía a jugar en el gran patio, tomaba una pelota y la aventaba, así haciendo que Jackal fuera por ella y se la traía como un buen perro-lobo que fuera.

Grandes carcajadas se escuchaba en el lugar. Seilah se encontraba sentada en el pasto con una canasta de comida, Kyouka se encontraba oculta observando aquel pequeño jugar. Todo el lugar había regresado medianamente a la normalidad.

Zeref observaba a su pequeño hermano jugar y correr como si nada hubiera pasado. Suspiro cansado. Lo bueno es que se encontraba sentado y podía descansar al menos un rato pero pronto debia regresar a con su investigación.

-¿Hay algo que lo molesta?

Aquel nuevo demonio había llegado a su lado. De nombre Kyles, una gran túnica cubría su cuerpo, más sin embargo aquel ser no tenía ojos y su boca estaba cocida. Era como aquellos monstruos que daban miedo en la noche.

-Me molesta no encontrar el método para Natsu, han pasado dos meses desde aquel accidente y no he podido encontrar algo bueno

Suspiro frustrado, estaba volviendo a enloquecer y no quería que se activará su maldición, no ahora que podía vivir con tranquilidad junto a su hermano. Kyles lo miro y volvió a mirar a Natsu. Hizo esta accion unas cuántas veces para al fin volver a hablar con Zeref.

-Al menos le puedo decir que su hermano se encuentra bien tanto en cuerpo y alma, no ha sido fácil pero su alma está volviendo a reconocer su cuerpo

-¿Crees que exista una posibilidad?

-Estaríamos hablando de un cincuenta contra cincuenta, sólo nos queda esperar, no sería bueno apresurar todo cambio

Al menos esa era una buena señal. Vio a su hermano sentarse en las piernas de Seilah, lo veía comer unos emparedados mientras Seilah le acariciaba con cariño su cabello rosa. Realmente ella parecía su madre, aunque para eso utilizó la imagen de ella.

Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y corrió un poco desesperado a su laboratorio. Empezó a mover hojas y cuadernos.

-¿Le sucede algo Zeref-sama?

-Mard Geer, acabo de recordar algunos apuntes que hice para revivir a mi hermano, es cuando estudiaba en la Academia, estoy seguro que aquí me daría la respuesta

-Mard Geer le ayudará...

-Natsu se ha dormido

Seilah acariciaba con cariño los cabellos de Natsu, se había dormido entre sus brazos y con un emparedado medio mordido entre sus pequeñas manos. Le causo cariño y no dudo en soltar risitas. Jackal se acomodó a su lado y empezó hablar con ella.

-Este pequeño tiene mucho futuro por delante, no sabremos que es lo que le pasará, vivir o dejarlo morir

-Sólo Zeref-sama sabrá lo que le depara

-¿Realmente creé que esa sea la solución?

Había preguntado un muy dudoso Mard Geer. A su lado se encontraba Kyles y Kyouka.

-Ustedes no han salido de control gracias al libro, es el vínculo que tienen con el libro que ustedes pueden controlar el Etherias que contiene su cuerpo

-¿El joven Natsu no tiene su propio libro?

Fue turno de preguntar Kyouka. Miraba en un pequeño mueble colgado en la pared los libros con su respectivo nombre.

-El fue revivido de una manera diferente, tenía el cuerpo pero no el alma, fue necesaria traer su alma con Etherias no tiene un vínculo que le ayude o que le detenga

Todos volvieron a mirar a Zeref quien volvió a buscar entre tantos papeles.

-Kyles me dijo que su alma y su cuerpo estan volviendo a aceptarse eso quiere decir que la semilla Etherias podría ser expulsada o guardada en un rincón de su cuerpo hasta el momento adecuado para salir

-¿Pero no también tendríamos que ver que pasará con su cuerpo Etherias?

Kyles pregunto un tanto confuso. Zeref se detuvo a pensar. Tenía razón y eso no lo había visto.

-Eso significa que tendríamos que extraer la forma Etherias de su hermano y contenerla en algún lugar hasta que el vínculo este disponible y seguro

Kyouka volvió a opinar. Aquellos demonios le estaban sirviendo de ayuda. Claro, todos tenían la misión de proteger a Natsu, era normal que todos empezarán a actuar de esa manera. Escucho a Kyles caminar a la salida de su laboratorio.

Escucho el suave tintineo de su cetro, una luz amarilla empezó a emerger.

-El joven Natsu ha recaído una vez más, es mejor que piense de una buena manera o todo ese poder saldría de control

Kyles salió y le siguió Kyouka. Mard Geer aún se quedó a su lado.

-Es momento de crear el libro que mantendrá a Natsu seguro, es momento de prepararlo para el futuro

Kyles había llegado a la habitación de Natsu. Seilah se encontraba a su lado mientras que Jackal dormía en el piso. Este de inmediato tocó su frente, se sentía caliente.

-Su alma está forzando a su cuerpo a adaptarse, por un momento parece que se conocen pero por otro momento pareciera como si no fuera el mismo

Kyles suspiro. Era bueno que ahora se encontraba ahí. Podía mantener al pequeño tranquilo mientras el guiaba a su alma a su cuerpo.

Escucho a Zeref entrar por la puerta, un círculo mágico de color negro se había formado bajo sus pies. Kyles estaba ayudando un poco a que Natsu se sintiera mejor.

-Puede sonar como un simple resfriado pero sólo se está adaptando a este ambiente

Mard Geer se acercó al momento de tomar su pulso y revisar su pequeño cuerpo.

-No debe pensar mucho Zeref-sama, un nuevo contenedor para su forma Etherias, el vínculo que le permitirá seguir viviendo, debe ser creado ya

Seilah empezó hablar. Tal vez no estaba en aquella reuniones que hacían pero podía comprender los pensamientos de su creador.

-Nosotros cinco podríamos ayudarle a separarlos pero es necesario un sexto para utilizarlo como contenedor sustituto

Fue la opinión de Kyouka al final de que toda revisión al cuerpo del pequeño, Zeref al fin se puso acercar y ver como Natsu dormía con tranquilidad.

-Hay que hacerlo

Fueron sus palabras las que todos guardaron, iban a empezar con el plan de mantener vivo a Natsu.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Recuerden que es triple capítulo. Kyles es el segundo. En un rato subiré el tercero más una muy importante noticia. No se los pierdan._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 10 de Abril de 2018_**


	10. -Franmalth-

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Este es el tercer capítulo de la actualización de este día. No se pierdan el final de este capítulo porque habrá una noticia para los lectores._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Una vez más, la oscuridad estaba siendo presente en el Reino. Rayos y centellas se podían escuchar. Las personas entraban a sus casas con el pensamiento de que una fuerte lluvia vendría. De un mal presagio que muy pronto llegaría a sus vidas.

Pero esa no era realmente la verdad de lo que vendría. Un nuevo demonio estaba a punto de nacer, objetos cayéndose al suelo y su vínculo, el libro estaba presente. Un mago oscuro utilizando el poder del Etherias, crearía a un demonio más con una sola misión, resguardar por el momento el Etherias del cuerpo de su pequeño hermano.

Todo estaba listo, las últimas palabras estaban siendo puestas en el libro. Pronto, un rayo cayó y todo oscurecio, las velas se apagaron por la ventisca que había entrado a la habitación. El momento había llegado, el libro empezó a brillar y con ello las hojas empezaron a sacudirse.

Las letras volvían aparecer y una gran esfera había aparecido frente a el. Extremidades, una cabeza y un ojo apareció en el momento antes de tocar el piso.

Una armadura cubría su piel. Cuando volvió a regresar la luz el ser abrió su único ojo. Varias sombras estaban presentes.

-Es bueno que no tarde en crearte Franmalth

Zeref hablo. Este sólo prestó atención a su entorno. Los demás demonios aparecieron a su alrededor, el demonio de nombre Franmalth sabía el porque había sido creado.

-¿Es hora de empezar?

Fue lo primero que dijo. El sabía el porque había sido creado y estaba dispuesto a lo que su creador ordenara.

Natsu se encontraba aún en cama, una toalla suave y fresca se encontraba en su frente. Con duras y penas podia abrir sus pequeños ojos llorosos. Era en ese momento en el que queria a su mamá a su lado.

Quería escucharla cantar mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos. Quería escuchar reír a su padre, curiosamente podía recordar que cuando enfermaba su padre siempre le gastaba una que otra broma para que mejorará. Y si, realmente se sentia bien cuando su padre le sacaba carcajadas hasta que su estómago doliera.

Necesitaba a su hermano a su lado, leyendo historias de misterios y demás, no le gustaba leer pero le encantaba escucharlo hablar, hacia la lectura mucho más divertida. Sus manos las hizo puños hasta tomar sus sábanas y hacerse bolita, realmente quería a su familia, odiaba estar sólo.

-¿Natsu?

Escucho una suave voz, abrió sus ojos para ver una silueta similar a la de su madre. Veía su cara preocupada, veía la preocupación en la cara de su madre.

-Mamá...

Hablo con voz gastada, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos. Sentía el suave tacto de su mano en su cabello, sentía el fresco de la toalla al ser cambiada. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, se sentia fresco y se sentia bien.

-No llores mi pequeño, todo mejorará, te lo prometo...

Una suave nana escuchó. Sus ojos pesaron antes de ver uno ojos de color rojo. Su cuerpo se sintió liviano y empezó a soñar una vez más, esta ves con una sonrisa en su rostro. El primer paso para evitar el dolor en Natsu estaba completo.

-Seilah dice que pudo dormir al joven Natsu, ahora sólo será cuestión de preparar todo y extraer el Etherias

Kyles hablo, a su lado se encontraba Zeref quien había empezado a preparar todo. Todos los demonios se encontraban rodeandole hasta el momento en el que Seilah entró con Natsu entre sus brazos.

Con mucho cuidado lo dejó en la mesa ya lista. Todos los demonios empezaron a rodear la mesa, el nuevo demonio se encontraba a los pies de Natsu. Esperando el momento indicado para poder ser utilizado.

Zeref se acercó a la mesa. Acarició con ternura sus rosados cabellos hasta desordenarlos.

-Recuerden, extraer la mayor energía Etherias de su cuerpo, sólo el mínimo debe quedar en su cuerpo para mantenerlo con vida

Todos asintieron. De un momento a otro, un círculo mágico se creo bajo sus pies. Zeref tocó el pecho de Natsu. Dos luces emergian de él. Una blanca y una negra. Kyles había alzado su báculo para mantener la escencia blanca en el mismo lugar. Tenían que separar aquella oscuridad de su alma pura e inocente.

Una fuerte presión empezaron a sentir cuando empezaron aquel acto. Todos estaban soportando la fuerza que contenía aquella escencia. Era sorprendente lo que aquel niño estaba cargando. Un grito grupal se escuchó y pronto la presión dejo de ser pesada, al fin lo habían logrado.

Las escencias se habían separado.

-Dejen ese uno por ciento en el alma de Natsu, es necesario para que su alma entre a su cuerpo

Fue lo que dijo Zeref. El sudor empezaba a resbalar por la frente de los demonios. Era muy pesada aquella magia. Dudaban realmente del poder que aquel sexto demonio pudiera soportar.

-¡Ahora Franmalth!

Ordenó Zeref. El indicado abrió su pecho para poder absorver aquella escencia. Su cuerpo estaba hecho del material más fuerte creado. Todos los demonios hicieron su último esfuerzo para encerrar aquella magia en el cuerpo de él. Una vez instalada, el cerró aquella coraza.

Kyles al mismo tiempo se encargó de ingresar el alma de Natsu a su pequeño cuerpo. Todos cayeron rendidos de rodillas. Trataban de recuperar el aire perdido. Todo ya estaba hecho pero había sido realmente agotador.

Alzaron su rostro para ver que el sufrimiento marcado en el pequeño se había desvanecido. Sus mejillas ya no estaban rojas y el sudor ya no bajaba de su rostro. Justo ahora debería tener dulces sueños.

-Ya está hecho Zeref-sama, ahora procure no tardar en crear el vínculo del libro

Mard Geer ayudó a levantar a su creador. Este acepto su mano.

-No, descuida, eso será lo de menos

Todos se volvieron a levantar. Franmalth bajo una de sus manos a su pecho. Podía sentir la perturbación de aquella magia, era realmente grande y muy poderosa.

-¿No saldrá de control y tomará mi cuerpo?

Preguntó un tanto dudoso Franmalth. Zeref tocó aquella coraza para hacerla transparente y ver en su interior. El Etherias chocaba entre aquellas paredes, necesitaba salir de ahí. Sentía que aquel poder necesitaba estar con su original cuerpo.

-Tu cuerpo resistirá ante todo, sólo será mientras creo en libro pero por si acaso, ya tengo un plan de emergencia

Todos miraron a donde Zeref señalaba. Un séptimo libro estaba cerrado, un par de ojos oscuros vieron cerca de la esquina.

-Todo está fríamente calculado

Escucharon una voz profunda de aquel ser. Zeref suspiro para volver a caminar a la mesa y tomar el cuerpo de Natsu. Salió de su laboratorio seguido de aquellos demonios.

-¿Será que estaré listo para dejarte ir con ellos?

Soltó al aire. Aún había algo en mente que no le dejaba. Pego su frente con la de su pequeño hermano. Al menos tenía un objetivo en mente pero las dudas seguían invadiendo su interior.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡La noticia!_**

 ** _Este fanfic empieza a entrar en sus últimos capítulos. Ya muy pronto conocerán los capítulos siguientes y el tan ansiado final. Lamento retrasarme tanto pero ya muy pronto estará completo._**

 ** _¡Y espero que les guste el tan ansiado final que ya tengo en mente!_**

 ** _Contestaré a sus Reviews que me han dejado:_**

 ** _Gabe Logan: UwU ya lo veremos, ya estoy entrando en los últimos capítulos así que tendre que ver bien en que momento ella entrará en la historia._**

 ** _Stormy night of rain92: Gracias por empezar a leer. Y aún te falta por ver que más sorpresas tengo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 10 de Abril de 2018_**


End file.
